


My Lovely Bones

by OriginofChaos



Series: AUs [4]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Bones AU, Graphic Description, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginofChaos/pseuds/OriginofChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit of philosophy, a bit of feels.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Thank you for the interview, Dr Padilla,” said the journalist. “It was nice to talk to you.”

“Not at all, you're always welcome,” Anthony barely smiled and shook her hand. When he was about to leave his office, an intern ran into him.

“Mr Grossman,” Anthony said reproachfully. “I can understand your dedication to work and I can understand your desire to do everything as fast as possible, but it doesn't give you the right to run here, let alone running into the workers.”

“I-I'm sorry, Dr Padilla,” he mumbled. “New body has arrived; everyone is waiting for you...”

“Good. Go back and say I'll be there soon. And don't run this time. You may run into someone and completely ruin their work. It would be a shame.”

“S-sorry, Dr Padilla.”

Anthony Padilla worked as a forensic anthropologist. He really loved his job and was truly dedicated to it. Everyone found his dedication to his job outstanding. It seemed like he could forget about everything in the world while working with a body. This dedication gave birth to lots of rumours. The most popular and the most discussed rumour was that he had no personal life because he was married on his job. His character was an undoubted proof to it. He was cold to everyone and he almost never expressed his feelings and emotions. His voice was always monotonous, and his face resembled a lifeless mask. Anthony didn't react to the rumours around his personality and neither proved nor rejected them.

However, these rumours weren't true. Anthony had the significant one in his life. He was dating Ian Hecox, the brilliant science fiction writer, for almost six years. Nobody knew about their relationship, even their close friends, but they wanted to come out to everyone, including the press, after their marriage. The day of this event was already known – the April 14th, in six months from then. With Ian, he could release all his feelings and emotions, but he would never let himself do that in public. Ian had never meet Anthony's working coldness. Anthony didn't feel like showing this side of him, he thought that Ian didn't deserve that since Anthony loved Ian more than anything else.

When Anthony finished with all his duties that he planned to do before the examination, he headed to the laboratory. Two doctors were already waiting for him there. As Anthony approached closer, he could hear what they were talking about. He could smell the stench of dead body, although there was extra ventilation system, but it didn't bother him as he got used to it.

“D- D- Don't crush my maggots and bugs! D- Oh, for god's sake! Leave me something I can work with!”

“There are plenty of them! It's decomposed body, after all!”

“No, there isn't! They're in the forest now, because no one thinks they're useful but me.”

“Dr Moss, Dr Sohinki, good afternoon,” Anthony greeted them, interrupting.

“Dr Padilla, we were waiting for you,” said Dr Moss.

“Yes, Mr Grossman has already informed me.”

“The body just arrived,” Dr Sohinki said. “It was found three miles away Griffith Observatory. Investigative team with Ovenshire is working there.”

“Did you identify the body?”

“No. There were no IDs or anything. Mari will recreate a portrait once the skull will be cleaned, then she will look through the database.”

“Good,” Anthony approached the body and started to examine it. “It's a male, white. Third molars are formed but hadn't removed yet. The growth of bones is finished...”

“The condition of the skin left on body indicates that the victim was probably between 20 and 40 years old,” Dr Moss added.

“Possible cause of death?”

“I think it was caused by multiple blunt injuries. The bones were broken when victim was still alive.”

“Okay, good,” Anthony thought for a moment. “Dr Moss, as soon as you and Mr Leak finish with soft tissues, clean the bones and give the skull to Mari. Dr Sohinki, do all necessary tests to localise the place of murder and to define the exact time of death.”

“Yes, Dr Padilla.”

 

“Anthony?” Mari entered Anthony's office. “I've got the skull; wanna see the portrait of the victim?”

“Mari, please, knock before you walk in, all right?” Anthony raised his head and smiled shadowy. “Of course, let's go. Did you mark it already?”

“I wouldn't be calling you if I didn't,” Mari chuckled. “It's finishing scanning now.”

“That's good,” Anthony muttered.

“Are you worried?” Mari asked carefully. “What happened?”

“Everything is fine, I'm just a bit tired,” Anthony answered indifferently.

Mari shrugged, and they came in her office. Mari took a tablet and turned on a projector.

“So, here's our skull,” she pointed at the screen. “Prepare for magic!”

“I've seen this like a thousand times already,” Anthony sighed.

“Oh, come on!' Mari exclaimed frustrated and looked at the screen with an image of a man. “I think I saw him somewhere...”

Anthony looked at the picture and everything inside him ran cold. This man definitely had familiar features.

“Can you-” he cleared his throat. “Can you change his haircut?”

“Okay,” Mari quickly clicked on something, changing haircuts. When she stopped once again, giving Anthony time to remember, his doubts vanished.

“Oh no...” he turned pale and sat on the edge of a desk, not being able to stand up straight. “It's a mistake, isn't it?”

“Is it an emotion? Oh my god, so you're not a machine and you can feel?” Mari surprised genuinely.

“Could. it. be. a. mistake?” Anthony asked angrily, highlighting every word.

“It's nearly impossible,” Mari sighed.

“So there is a chance?" he hopefully asked again, although he knew the answer.

“No, I'm sorry. So... Do you know him?” Mari asked concerned.

“Yes... Yes. I know him.”

“So, what's his name then?”

“Ian. His name is Ian. Ian Hecox.”

“Really? _The_ Ian Hecox? The writer?” Mari surprised.

Anthony nodded and left Mari's office.

“Anthony, wait!” Mari shouted and ran after him. “What's going on?”

“No, nothing. Tell Ovenshire that I refuse to work on this case.”

“There is something! Anthony, tell me, why?”

“I...” Anthony stopped. “I can't tell.”

“Why? I thought we're friends, and friends tell everything to each other!” Mari stared at his eyes to persuade him.

“All right,” Anthony sighed. “Let's go to my office, we're almost there anyway.”

In the office, Mari sat on the leather couch that was standing in front of the entrance. Anthony sat at his desk and hid his face in his hands.

“So,” Mari started when she felt that the pause lasted too long. “Why don't you want to work on this case? Is that something special in it?”

“Yes,” Anthony nodded. “Ian. He's a famous person, so there'll be a huge pressure on me, it'll distract me. I won't be able to work properly.”

“No...” Mari looked in his eyes. “There's something more, I can tell... What is it?”

“I don't think-”

“What is it?”

“We were going to get married in six months.”

Mari's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe anything she'd just heard, and she was opening and closing her mouth as if she was a fish out of the water.

“Just to be clear...” she mumbled. “So you were dating one of the most famous writers in America so long that you were going to get married, right? Let alone the fact that you're gay-”

“I'm bi, actually,” Anthony corrected her.

“Who the fuck cares now, you were going to get married! You never told me about that! When were you going to tell me about this?!” Mari shouted.

“We didn't want to tell anyone about it, and...” Anthony didn't finish. Tears started forming in his eyes. “He was promoting his new book, and by the time he should have come back, he didn't... I thought that... And it turns out... I don't think I can work with his body. This is too hard for me.”

“But you must do it to find the murderer as soon as possible. Don't you want it?”

“I do, but... Every victim for me is soulless. The body is a clue, and it's easier to work like that. But now...” his voice quavered. “We were together for six years. We know everything and even more about each other. He is the man I love more than anything else, even this job. And now his boiled white bones are lying on the table, and... It's really hard.”

“I know that,” Mari got up, walked to Anthony and tapped his shoulder reassuringly. “My heart isn't as hardened as yours. I feel it when I see every body you work with. They all had lives they didn't live because someone took them away. I wonder how I'm still sane after all these years here.”

“But for some reason you're still working here,” Anthony wiped his tears and cleared his throat. “Anyway, I'm going to ask Ovenshire to make me quit this case-”

“Dr Padilla?” someone knocked at the door, interrupting him. “Agent Ovenshire wants to see you.”

“And this is my chance,” Anthony finished, sighed heavily and left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of philosophy, a bit of feels.

“Hey, Ant, I glad you came so fast,” agent Ovenshire gestured at Anthony to sit down.

“Please, don't call me 'Ant', agent Ovenshire,” Anthony asked, making the agent cringe.

“I asked you to call me 'Joven', okay? Anyway, you probably know why are you here...”

“Yes. And I refuse to work on this case.”

Ovenshire raised his eyebrows.

“Are you kidding me now?”

“No,” Anthony said firmly. “I'm serious.”

“So... Can I ask you why?” agent started to torture a pen he was holding.

“We identified the body. It turned out that the victim is related to me.”

“And how close you were with the victim?”

“Really close,” Anthony was trying hard to keep his emotions inside. “It's my fiancé.”

“Pardon?” Ovenshire asked, astounded.

“I can't work with the body and I demand to find a replacement for me.”

“Wait a minute, so, you weren't single?” agent continued. “And you had someone you... loved?..”

“Agent Ovenshire,” Anthony started losing control. “My personal life is not your business. All I want is to be replaced.”

“I can't let you quit the case, at least, for now,” he shrugged. “I'm really sorry.”

“I see,” Anthony nodded sadly and stood up to leave the office.

“Ant, wait,” agent stopped him. “Tell me everything about the victim. We need to begin the investigation, and I need the name of the victim to start.”

“Yes,” Anthony sat down again. “His name is Ian Hecox-”

“ _The_ Ian Hecox?  Seriously?”

“Yes. The writer. And my fiancé,” Anthony confirmed, annoyed. Ovenshire opened his mouth to ask him something, but Anthony went on quickly. “And our sexual orientation is not your business too. Possible cause of death – multiple blunt injuries that were found all over the body.”

Anthony felt  physically sick . He inhaled deeply and continued.

“Last time I saw him on November, 12th, 2 pm. At 6 pm that day I received his last call from Hollywood. There was a presentation of his book.”

“Haven't you worried about him?” Ovenshire asked.

“Of course I have. Usually he called me every evening when he was away. But sometimes he has a lot of work to do, so he hasn't much time for calling. I thought that it was exactly the case. I didn't call him either, I didn't want to distract him.”

“When he called you last time, did he mention anything suspicious?”

“No, nothing. Everything went normal and it didn't feel like he was hiding something from me.”

“I see... Thank you for the information.”

“If there's something new, my team will let you know,” Anthony got up off the chair.

“Thanks. Ant... I'm astonished. How can you stay so calm and impassive when something like that happened to you?” Ovenshire asked.

“I can't. But I just do my job. That's it,” Anthony exhaled heavily.

“You'd better go home now. I can arrange everything, if you want,” agent suggested.

“No, thank you. I'm fine.”

 

The rest of the day Anthony spent in his office doing all the paper work. By the end of the day he did all the work he planned for the whole week. He didn't want to examine the skeleton and he tried to avoid everything connected with this case. All he did was only not to remember it as long as he could. He left his office later than usually, when everyone else was already at their homes. Anthony didn't want to go home because he didn't want to admit that it wasn't  _their_ home any more. It was only  _his_ home.

Everybody dies. Anthony knew it well. A little too well, maybe, because he worked with  the  death itself. He didn't afraid of death at all. Sometimes he found it interesting. It was somewhat mysterious to work with the dark side of life in its biological form. Either the ancient skeleton or fully decomposed body of a man dead a week ago – it didn't matter for him.  The way they lived wasn't interesting for Anthony at all. He didn't care how they lived, what they liked, who they loved. Just dead bodies, nothing more. Their personalities were erased as an interference.

It's hard to imagine the death.  Nobody prefers to think about it. Although it happens every day, the thoughts about it is kind of non-spoken taboo. People are afraid of death, and it's completely natural. No one wants to admit that one day they will stop breathing and everything they were will cease to exist. However, if you somehow get used to this thought and stop to  be  afraid of it,  it's  somewhat  easier  to imagine someone else's death. You don't care how they died. Everything happens, and there's no guarantee that a man will be alive the next second.  But it's easier only because it happened  to someone else, not  to you or someone you know. Their death is completely different thing. It's harder to admit that sooner or later  everyone you know and even you will be dead. But if you admit it,  it turns out that  for you  the only way possible is  if they  silently  die  of old age in their bed. You think that their body will look like them just sleeping in a fancy dress in a coffin. And you totally can't imagine them to be just a set of bones, lying in anatomic order on the examination table.

Before going  home , Anthony decided to 'visit' Ian's remains. The bones were  lying on the table in the order they should be. Anthony came closer, and, being sure that he's alone, he started talking.

“Hey, honey. It's me, Anthony.”

He touched the skull gently and sighed.

“I didn't think that I'd ever see you that naked... And I wish I didn't. If only you knew how much it hurts...”

He swallowed to clear the lump forming in his throat.

“But I hope it'll help to know how you were killed and who did it. I was forced to work on your case, so I'll do my best. Everything I can. Even if it'll drive me insane.”

He  wiped tears, formed in the corners of his eyes, and took a humerus in his hands.

“I remember how you broke it. This was the day we met for the first time... You landed badly right in front of me and I helped you. So long ago... Oh, and your left foot! Something heavy fell on it... I think it was when we were moving into our house... Was it a bookcase... or what... I don't remember... But you were so funny when you were forced to walk with that ridiculous stick. But these fractures... That bastard made it. And that one,” he ran a finger over a fracture on the skull, “seems to be fatal for you...”

A nthony closed his eyes and paused. He remembered all the moments, either good or bad, they had together. His legs weakened, but he tried hard to stand straight. He didn't want to believe that everything is gone forever. There was nothing left to live for.  The man he loved was dead. The job he loved became a torture. Nonetheless, Anthony knew that he must carry on, no matter how hard it was going to be.

“I want to see your eyes,” Anthony continued weakly. “Your beautiful blue eyes, not these horrifying eye sockets. I'd... I'd give everything I have just to bring you back. I don't know if I can go through it. I will miss you so much, you know. I love you, Ian, I will always love you...”

A single tear escaped his eye, rolled to his nose and fell on  broken clavicle. Anthony sobbed quietly and went home. No one was waiting for him there but choking memories that wouldn't let him fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update this story regularly because I need some researches to do. I just want to do it as perfect as I can, but I don't know if this worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to set the story in the universe of one of my favourite TV shows that I started watching when I was like 15 years old. I've never written stories in this genre before, so I hope I can make it interesting to read. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.


End file.
